Vibration has devastating effects on communication and radar equipment as described in A. W. Warner and W. L. Smith, “Quartz crystal units and precision oscillators for operation in severe mechanical environments,” 14th Annu. Symp. Freq. Contr., 1960, pp. 200-216. The impact and concern of vibration on electrical systems have been increasing as our population becomes more mobile, communications systems become more interconnected, and information demand increases. Recent trends in the satellite industry technology and the automobile industry push for automated highway with phase array/MIMO (Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output) systems that require very precise phase control. The communication industry is striving to increase spectral efficiencies causing a push towards higher modulation waveform that is placing a higher emphasis on spectral purity of the RF (Radio Frequency).
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.